indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Irresistible
thumb|center|670 px Irresistible (оригинал Jessica Simpson) Неотразимый (перевод Jessey Sweet из Москвы) You Know Знаешь, I Don't know what it is Я не могу понять, что со мной, but something about you Но в тебе есть что-то, is so irresistible Что делает тебя неотразимым. Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type Не пытайся доказать мне, что он не в моём вкусе, To hide what I feel inside Не проси спрятать то, что я на самом деле чувствую, When he makes me weak with desire Ведь я слабею от желания к нему. I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait Я знаю, что должна заставить его ждать, Let him think I like the chase Чтобы он думал, что мне нравится процесс охоты. but I can't stop fanning the fire, Так или иначе, я разжигаю это пламя, I Know I meant to say No Хотя я знаю, что должна сказать «Нет»... (Должна сказать «Нет»...) Chorus: But he's irresistible Припев: up close and personal Но он неотразим, now inescapable Он так близко ко мне, I can hardly breathe, Что теперь мне некуда бежать. more than just physical Я с трудом могу дышать. deeper than spiritual Это больше, чем просто физическое желание, his ways are powerful Глубже, чем душевное влечение. and irresistible to me Он великий обольститель (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe) И для меня просто неотразимый. (Я с трудом могу дышать). Dont you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right Не думай, что я пытаюсь That I should really say Goodnight Сказать своему сердцу, как правильно поступить, But I cant stop myself from falling (falling) Что я действительно должна сказать "Спокойной ночи". Maybe I'll tell him that i feel the same Но я уже не могу дольше сопротивляться его чарам. that I dont want to play no game (No) Может, я скажу ему, что чувствую то же самое, Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me Что я не хочу играть ни в какие игры. I know meant to say No Но когда я чувствую, как его руки обнимают меня, (I Meant To Say No...) Я знаю, что должна сказать «Нет»... (Я должна сказать «Нет».) Chorus: But He's Irresistible (Irresistible) Припев: Up close and personal Но он неотразим, Now inesacpable Он так близко ко мне, I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe) Что теперь мне некуда бежать. more than just physical Я с трудом могу дышать. deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah) Это больше, чем просто физическое желание, His ways are powerful Глубже, чем душевное влечение. Irresistible to me Он великий обольститель И для меня просто неотразимый. Can't you see whenever he's close to me I really find it hard to breathe Разве ты не видишь, что каждый раз, когда он близко, Hes soo irresistible Мне правда становится трудно дышать. baby you know its more than just spiritual Он так неотразим, His kisses are powerful Знаешь, это больше, чем просто душевное влечение, He's So Irresistible Его губы вытворяют такое!.. Он так неотразим! 2х He's Irresistible (yeah yeah) 2 раза Up close and personal (oh yeah) Но он неотразим, Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath) Он так близко ко мне, More than just physical (oh yeah) Что теперь мне некуда бежать. Deeper than Spiritual Я с трудом могу дышать. His ways are powerful Это больше, чем просто физическое желание, Irresistible to me Глубже, чем душевное влечение. Он великий обольститель И для меня просто неотразимый. Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/j/jessica_simpson/irresistible.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.